Implants of various types have been utilized throughout the body for various orthopedic bone applications, including application in the field of preparing an intervertebral disc space to receive an interbody fusion device to create bony fusion or a spacer providing artificial disc functions. Such procedures may be necessary where the natural disc has degenerated or slipped resulting in pain and discomfort to a patient. The deterioration or movement of the disc often results in the two adjacent vertebral bodies coming closer together. A common treatment is to surgically restore the proper disc space height to thereby alleviate the neurologic impact of the collapsed disc space. Typically, the damaged disc is removed and a load bearing structure, either man-made or natural, is inserted to maintain the disc height and promote bony fusion and/or restore motion between the adjacent vertebrae.
Prior instruments and techniques for disc space preparation have been provided to prepare a disc space for insertion of an interbody implant. For example, milling devices have been provided to remove bone from a vertebral endplate. Milling devices can intrude on the other anatomical structures of the vertebra other than the endplate, such as the posterior elements of the vertebra where the spinal cord is located. There remains a need for instruments that reduce intrusion on the anatomical structures of the vertebra other than the endplate during preparation of the disc space for receipt of an implant.